Island
by Rhiannon Summer
Summary: Bella is about as normal as you can get. Her best friend Edward has been in love with her for years, but she’s oblivious. The school football jock, Jacob, is in love with her as well. Also, she’s trapped on a deserted Island with said jock. ExB JxA ExR
1. Chapter 1

Preface

"One Papaya," Aeric mumbled as he set a Papaya at my feet. It looked weird there; I was so used to looking at Papya's in a wooden bowl, with knots and cracks, on the island of my family's kitchen. But now I was looking at this fruit nestled in fine sand on an actual island.

"Ok," I said "go on." I mean really does he think that he can go out all day scanring for food and come back with-

"One Papaya." He said again "One Damn Papaya." Ok so he's pissed. Now Aeric get's pissed easily. Very easily. Even so anger bubbled up to my lips in the form of acid words.

"Fine," I shot at him "If it pisses you off SO much to go and find food then I'll do it!" Needless to say the surprised look on his face was severely comical. Against my will I started laughing. I doubled over with laughter and then stopped abruptly. Crap! What if look like a complete dork, I thought. Soon I knew the _freak _would come out of his mouth. Though I hated him I thought about how much that would hurt me him calling me a freak. Like he didn't love me. Wait…why did I just use the word love?

_Bella's POV_

It was 11:00 and I was defiently not ready. I mean how could you feel ready when you were getting ready to go to the party of the year. That was aprotly named Tanya's Sweet Sixteen Party of the Year. Most people laughed at this because of course it's the only Tanya Sweet Sixteen party of the year because it's her birthday. That only happens once a year. At first I laughed at the joke but afterwards I got scared. What are you supposed to wear to a 'Party of The Year'? Much less Tanya's. See, Tanya is the kind of girl that can find a way to make everyone feel inadcute. So every girl that is going is probly in the same shoes as me. No, probly not in the same 'shoes' persay everyone else probly are in much nicer shoes than converse knock off's. The party was supposed to be on Tanya's parent's yacht. Cool, huh. No not really, because the thing is I get sea sick. Though of corse I didn't mention this when I was handed an invitation id just take some Dramine and id be fine, but Dramine makes me tired. Uh! What am I going to do?! "Bella, you're not freaking out are you?" I heard a voice ask behind me. I spun around maybe it was attacker. Oh how my subconscious went out of whack when I was nervous.

"Edward!!" I threw myself at my best friend. "Ohmigod, im like soooo glad to see you!"

"Well im like soooo glad to see you too!" he exclaimed, and proceed to pick me up a and spin me around. I always felt like I was five when I was with Edward. When I looked at his face I saw something in his eyes I wasn't supposed to see. I think it was…Oh of course it couldn't be what I thought it looked like. It just kinda looked like what I saw when I looked at my mom and dad's eyes when they looked at me. I think it was love. And, of course, as I'm thinking all this I'm looking in Holden's eyes. Finally Edward cleared his throat and made his emerald green eyes stray across the room, trying to find something to look at I supposed, just like me. He chose a stack of Rock CD's I had flopped on my bed not 20 minuntes ago, and I settled on my shoes, feeling the blush burn in my cheek's.

"So…" Edward said, his voice a tad shaky "We need to go shopping for you right? Because I thought when I came in here I saw your face in that 'Ohmigod I have no idea what to wear I'm going to totally going to like throw myself of a cliff' look."**(a/n Twilight refrence!! Lol) **He finished.

"Wow, it's like you read my mind." I said, trying to suppress my hyenas' laughter.

"You know I've been told that by several people and , it's really just a gift."

_Edward's POV_

She laughed her beautiful laugh and shifted her deep brown eyes on a Muse CD on her bed. "Have you listened to this album?" She asked me I had to shake myself out of one of those 'Bella trances' again. My Dad says I'm in love with her and you know what? I am. I'm head over heels. I love her so much I just want to beat the crap out of that ass Jacob Black. 'Still in love with her' what a load of crap. I ran my long fingers through my untidy, bronze hair.

"Uh no, I don't think so" I mumbled

"Ok well you totally have to it's so awesome but ya know its Muse so it has to be."

"Umm Hmm." I replied. Were both in love with Muse. They are like The Rock God's Of The Universe. Also farther off if there's more than the universe. All the sudden the comforting sound of Muse's song 'Endlessly' shook through the table speaker's.

"Lexii, I need to tell you something." I mumbled.

"Yah?" She replied just a slight ripple of curiosity flashed across her face.

"Well," I figured I should just spit out that I loved her more than anything in the world, but I decided to tell her something just as suprising " As you know it's my mom's week and you know how she feels about party's" I trailed off filling with pain as I saw the truth dawn on her and the horror cross her beautiful face.

"No…" she whispered. Now most people might see this as an overreaction, but for her me not being able to go to the party is devastating. Shell be all alone no one by her side. Except…Jacob.

"But I'm going." I said proudly, although I knew I would be toast when I got home. But id risk it. Because there's a chance he could steal her away from me. And I'd be nothing without her.

_Jacob's POV_

"Your abs are to die for baby. As always." i heard Tanya murmur as she ran a wet hand down my chest. We were swimming in her Olympic sized pool. Ok, so maybe be weren't swimming but were in the pool , but that counts as swimming right?

"So is everything set for your party tonight?" I asked trying to direct all the atteion on that and not my abs. That I have to say are pretty magnificent.

"I don't care about that baby, cum'ere an give me a kiss." She cooed. Internally I cringed. But it's her birthday what am I gonna do say no I'm into someone else on her _birthday_? No. I leaned down and gently pressed my lips against hers. My mind as always, as much as I tried to stop, it shifted toward Bella. God! I can't stop thinking about her. So now is the time I get a hard on-

"What the hell is your problem?" Tanya asked me interrupting my thought's I opened my eyes and saw her with her hands on her hips, just an inch above her bright neon orange string bikini. So me being the pervert I was, thought about what would happen if I just reached out and pulled the dangling strings on either side of her toned legs, what would happen next. Totally forgetting she was there.

"Dunno," I murmurd as I looked in her eyes. Her crystal blue eyes reminded me of those blue glaciers you see when they're having a special on Alaska on The Discovery Channel. I reached up and brushed her cheek "What are you talking about?" I asked her. I didn't have a problem.

"You're totally gone all the time!" she spewed at me, "It's like you're not here!" She's right, I thought. I haven't been 'here' because I've been thinking about Bella all the time. I'm not wanting to be with Tanya anymore. I've tried to ask Bella out but that nerd Edward's around her all the time. I don't know how she doesn't realize the guy's totally in love with her I'm mean it's so obvious. If I don't make a move soon she will end up falling for him. Everyone can tell that there's some sexual tension between them. There's not much time. 

_Tanya's POV_

Tanya, I'm Tanya so why am I so nervous?!This is really pissing me off! I mean how am I supposed to go out there and act like were still together when I just broke up with…Ja…Jacob. Why the hell am I so sad thinking about him?! I feel like I'm about to burst into tears, and that's, like, so NOT me! How do I act? How _did_ I act around him before all this Bella crap broke us up? You know what! I should be having fun not moping around in my pink silky pj's and wondering _'where it all went wrong'. _No! I'm not that kind of girl I need to get my ass out of bed and go have fun at my Sweet Sixteen party and stop thinking about Jacob…AHHHHH!! Why I just say his name?! I thought as i flopped on my bed agian. Why don't I just rip my heart out…some more. I heard my bedroom door creak open. I slowly raised my head to see if they could help me in my time of need. As I blinked away the 'Jacob' tears that had pooled in my eyes I saw the complete LAST person I wanted to see. I hate her now more than ever she is my complete and total enemy. I slowly stood and took a shaky step toward my enemy, I collected some acid tone, which with how much I hated her wasn't hard and said hello to Bella.

Yes? No? Should i keep going? Or stop the wasting of time now?


	2. AN

**I know I hate these A/N's 2.**

**Ok so I just want to let everyone know that I'm having some serious writers block. I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!! I swear I'm going to rip someone's head off. Also while I was having this 'oh my fucking hell I can't think of anything' break down, I found out about the Midnight Sun Leak. Good fucking lord I swear if I ever come face to face with that person….OKAY! So I got off topic. Seriously, guys. I need some serious help. So I was thinking, just to get my creative juices flowing, I could team up with someone. We could write one-shots, maybe a story together. I**

**I'll give you my info and we can cook up stuff on Messenger, AIM, or I'm soon to be getting Yahoo. So please someone help me!! Thanks and I hope to hear from someone quickly!! Oh and if you have AIM that would be glorious cause I'm on my bro's computer and I can't install anything, all he has is AIM. Thanks again.**

**Rhiannon.**


End file.
